


Not Quite

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [391]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/17/20: "bathtub, heaven, disaster"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [391]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/17/20: "bathtub, heaven, disaster"

Stiles had always imagined sharing a bathtub with Derek would be quite the little slice of heaven.

Instead it turned into quite the disaster.

The bottle of champagne had slipped from his wet fingers’ grip, setting off a mini-tidal wave that knocked some of the candles he’d carefully arranged on the tub’s edge into the water, some onto the floor.

The bathroom floor was quite wet now, the fallen candles extinguished, fortunately.

“Next time let’s confine our wedding anniversary celebrations to the bedroom,” Derek quietly suggested.

Stiles, quite grateful the champagne bottle had missed his balls, was quite in agreement.


End file.
